


Thank Me Later

by MoreStars



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe POV, Christmas Party, F/F, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreStars/pseuds/MoreStars
Summary: Winter is a big deal for the Bellas. Chloe, mostly. Every year at Barden they do Secret Santa, and in the spirit of Holiday Love, Chloe kinda cheats a little. Not her fault if Emily looks at Beca like she's the moon, and Beca starts smiling at Emily like they're already married. Really, she's just making her own little Hallmark movie.





	Thank Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> HEY happy December I've personally been celebrating since Halloween ended but now it's socially acceptable! Enjoy

Christmas was around the corner, and Chloe was absolutely ecstatic.

She considered herself a good friend. It was, like, her thing. She was so attached to these girls, her family, she stayed in college for an extra three years, she was so dedicated. So when the time of year dedicated to giving your loved ones presents to show just how important they are to you, she went all in.

Chloe also considered herself a romantic. The mistletoe tradition was one of her favorites, and even friends could partake in it-cheek kisses and little laughs afterwards, it was perfect. The holidays were perfect. She thrived, starting her gift search the second weather fell below 70 to ensure the surprised look, the big smile, maybe even some tears. She succeeded usually, bringing Aubrey especially to tears time and time again. That was her perfect gift, the love and gratitude from others. She was a giver, and it was the season of giving.

Beca Mitchell had always been a challenge, in Chloe's eyes. That was her reasoning for the shower incident, and everything that came after. Beca was someone that probably wouldn't give the same reactions the rest of Chloe's friends did. Their first Christmas together, the best she got was a small "thanks, dude," accompanied by a small nod.

Every Christmas, Chloe gave her all. She gave an extra little bit, too, just to try and get Beca to show some emotion. After her second senior year, they did Secret Santa instead of a free-for-all, to ensure no hurt feelings and no bankruptcies (Fat Amy had been very clear on her preferred friends. Jessica and Ashley got very few presents. It was a mess), and Chloe cheated every year so she got Beca. 

If Chloe was a coward, she'd just get everyone drunk before present exchange time. Beca was an open drunk, much easier to make either very happy or very sad. It was the only time she would watch movies, too, but that's another story. Drunk Beca was a guaranteed win, but Chloe wasn't in the game to win cheap. If she was going to get Beca to grin so wide it hurt her cheeks, she would be sober, and she would mean it.

Emily Junk was a different kind of challenge.

Emily was a challenge to her pride, her personal game. She was excitable, and jumpy, and always so giving. And at first, Beca reacted as expected. It almost hurt to watch, seeing her brush Emily off. It didn't help how distant Beca was that year especially, not just to the Legacy.

And then Beca started asking about Emily's songwriting, and they got closer.

Chloe was a lot of things. A good friend, a romantic, a performer at heart, et cetera. And something that came into play when Beca and Emily were around each other?

Chloe Beale was observant.

Their first Christmas with Emily was nothing special. It was early, and they were still struggling with the news of being suspended. Chloe got Beca, as always. She scoured the internet for something perfect. She'd tried new headphones, new mixing tech, and yeah Beca liked them, smiled and said thank you, but it wasn't what she wanted. She felt there was more to earn from the tiny girl.

And Beca, out of pure luck, got Emily.

Chloe knew, because as soon as the Bellas separated with their names, Beca ran up to Chloe.

"What the hell am I supposed to get for Legacy?"

Looking back, Chloe felt ridiculous for not suspecting something. Beca rarely asked for help, even with how much she grew over the years. She understood that the girls would love anything she got, because there was some small explanation and it was Beca showing affection. There were hugs, always. 

"Just think of something. What does she like?"

Beca stood, thinking. "Singing? I don't know, man, I barely talk to her. She looks up to me so much, it's a little freaky, but I don't want her to get sad if I get her something she doesn't like. She'd be crushed if she knew I'm an asshole. I can already see her eyes getting all big-"

"Fine, I'll talk to her for you."

"I owe you my life, Beale." Beca put her hand on her shoulder, face completely neutral. Chloe had felt grateful Lilly wasn't around to hear it.

Chloe lived up to her promise, figuring it may add to Beca's gratitude receiving her own gift. She talked to Emily more out of practice, got her to talk about movies and hobbies. She wanted a hamster, she mentioned, but there was no way Chloe was gonna tell Beca to buy this girl a pet, especially in this house. Beca wasn't far off with the singing thing as her best bet-she spent a lot of her free time writing, and finding new music. It was like a natural reaction-anything happens, she tries to put it in a song.

"It's just a really great way to process stuff, you know?"

Chloe didn't write, so she didn't know, really, but she nodded so Emily would continue. It was like she got a boost of energy from the affirmation, and went on for another few minutes about emotions and music.

Honestly, it was a goldmine for Chloe. She could write a book on perfect gifts for her. But she wasn't going to give Beca a list of gifts she already planned out-it wasn't real and meaningful that way. It wouldn't have that personal touch, it wouldn't scream "Beca cares about you" unless Beca thought of it herself. So Chloe merely relayed Emily's love of music, hoping Beca could work something out.

Not that Beca was bad at gift giving. As much as she fought the idea, she understood people. Beca knew the inner workings of a person's brains, their motivations. It was part of what drew her to music. Music was as important to Beca as it was to Emily. So Chloe had faith. She was just unsure of how much time and thought Beca would put in, with her seemingly hectic schedule. It was starting to worry Chloe, how little time Beca spent around the Bellas, but doubt and worry wasn't what the season was about. It could wait.

Every few days leading up to the day of the exchange, Chloe checked up on Beca's progress, giving little teases about her gift and asking about Emily.

"I've got a few ideas," she'd always say.

"Any winners?"

"I'm not telling you. Bad enough you know it's for Emily."

Chloe would also catch Beca chatting with Emily more often, after being crowned her Secret Santa. She would grin to herself, a little, knowing Beca was really trying, as well as thinking that Beca was right about Emily looking up to her. She was always pretty giddy during rehearsals, especially when they would sing, but there was this amazed look in her eye when she was with Beca. As time went on, it was less hero worship and more...something Chloe couldn't place. The excitement never left, and it was always saved for Beca, but there was the knowledge that Beca was now her equal. They both had skills, both had downfalls, both were Bellas. 

Looking back on these moments, Chloe was especially angry at herself for not seeing it.

It wasn't until the day of the exchange was she really conscious of anything there.

She had gone first, surprising no one when she turned towards Beca with a gift in hand, same as the other years. Same reaction from Beca, as well, if not a little stronger: she had been rightfully proud of the gift, and Beca grinned (with teeth!) saying "this is super cool, Chlo!" It was the most she ever got, even getting a willing hug, but she wasn't satisfied. She sat there, a little less sappy as she observed everyone else's exchanges.

Emily went next, cutting off Beca's slow rise by jumping to her feet with a bag in hand, moving towards Flo. It was a sweet gift, themed around Guatemala, and Flo nearly squeezed the life out of the taller girl, and Chloe felt a small wave of envy. 

She talked herself out of it, knowing if she hadn't cheated for Beca, anyone else would've been ecstatic with their theoretical gift.

Flo went, giving to Cynthia Rose. Before CR moved, Jessica and Ashley exchanged gifts (no one could be sure if it was luck or not) that were almost identical. CR went to Fat Amy, who gave to Stacie, who finally gifted Chloe some pair of leggings, paired with a wink that Chloe merely wiggled her eyebrows at suggestively. By then, nearly everyone had forgotten Beca got skipped, not seeing the box she hid behind her seat. No one seemed to notice Emily holding nothing as they went off to their respective rooms, discussing gifts and fooling around.

No one but Chloe, who sat in silence and anticipation when Beca got up and walked towards Emily, small steps and a smaller voice as she said "here," and ungraciously threw the present on Emily's lap. Failing to suppress a wide smile, she delicately started taking the tape off the wrapping paper in an attempt to preserve it, before apparently becoming too impatient and simply ripping it off.

Chloe didn't miss the amused, endeared look on Beca's face as she watched this process. It only went away when Emily was finished, and saw the gift, and looked up at Beca like she had opened a treasure chest.

Leaning forward, Chloe saw the gift. It was several small journals with a pack of pens, and each journal with a different encouraging statement emblazoned on the front cover. Several were musically themed. As Emily went through them, carefully shuffling in order to read each cover, she got to the bottom of the pile, where a book titled "Songwriters on Songwriting," by Paul Zollo. Chloe nodded her head a little, seeing why Beca bought them. A bit easy, but it never hurts to go simple. The book was a nice touch.

"Beca, this is..." 

Beca seemed to panic. "Not that I think you need the help. I just thought it'd be a cool read. The dude interviewed a bunch of famous people, like Madonna and shit. If you don't like it, I can go back-"

"No!' Beca and Chloe both jumped, and Emily looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I just...I really like it. All of it. I've been wanting more notebooks. And the book, it-it's really nice. Thank you."

Beca took a breath, seeming much more at ease. More relaxed, Chloe realized, than she'd looked all year. "Yeah, it's no problem. I know how much you write, so I thought it'd be nice to have some for songs instead of them being like, in whatever schoolwork you had on you. Easier to find and stuff. No more ripping apart math notes, right?"

Emily laughed, and Chloe felt like she was intruding.

.

The next few years, the girls found it difficult to get together during winter. Chloe herself ended up trying to get into Vet school, which took so much work, and the whole 'super senior' thing didn't look too good for her. Beca got a job as a producer, Cynthia Rose was trying to get her piloting license...there was just a lot that prevented it for a couple years. Chloe, Beca, and Amy all lived together, so they exchanged gifts, and usually sent some out in the mail for their friends, but it wasn't the same.

(Chloe always knew when Beca had sent Emily her gift; she tried to be sneaky, hiding it and giving weird reasons as to why she had to go downstairs for a few minutes, like it mattered that she sent a gift to the younger girl, and she would check the mail everyday, which was usually Chloe's task, waiting to see what Emily got her, and if she sent a letter about how much she liked Beca's. She always sent them, Chloe would read them when Beca wasn't around.)

Then, finally, in Emily's senior year, she planned a reunion, inviting all the old Bellas to the Brooklyn Aquarium during the time of year when they used to always pick names for presents. It was a dream; they could all sing together and do Secret Santa again, even if it was still through the mail. It was closer to the old normal than it had been for a couple years.

Chloe kind of went crazy in anticipation. 

Who could blame her, though? Aubrey was going, who she hadn't really gotten to relax with in a while, even if the weekend they all spent at the Fallen Leaves counted, which was up for debate among the Bellas. All of her girls, her family, were going to be together in time for her favorite time of year. It was fate.

Or, it was, when she thought they could sing, not just watch Emily and her new group of Bellas sing. (Even in her disappointed stupor, Chloe could see the way Beca watched Emily. It was adorable.) 

And then, it was kind of fate again, maybe even more than before, because everyone-sans a very pregnant Stacie-would get to travel the world and perform and maybe mingle with The DJ Khalid, and Chloe could watch Beca and Emily be around each other even more. 

"Wait," she said, as everyone started leaving to pack for the tour. Everyone paused, their reactions ranging from confused to scared. She held out the bag of names she had prepared. "Secret Santa!" She gasped. "And now we can do it in person still! With things bought in other countries! Oh, this will be so great-Stacie, you can opt in or out, but it'll be so nice to feel like you're still involved," she sent a big smile, doing her best at hopeful and expectant eyes to convince the girl.

"Of course I'm doing it! I'll still send mine to the home address-unless anyone wants their gift lost in the mail, or stuck in a country they already left." Everyone hastily agreed, and Chloe could even see sadness in Emily's eyes, like she was living out the universe where someone didn't get a present. Chloe saw Beca reach out and comfort Emily, who leaned into the touch.

In that moment, Chloe knew what she had to do.

She already had Beca's slip of paper picked out for herself, ready to cheat yet again, so getting it to Emily wouldn't be hard. In a move to find Emily's to force Beca to pick, she turned and started playing with the slips, pushing it to the bottom where she knew Beca always reached for. The (ex-)producer really thought she was slick enough to outsmart Chloe, as if Chloe couldn't rig it where Beca got her like she got the short girl every year, if she so wished. She was making a sacrifice, in the name of friendship and love and happiness. It was a gamble, the two-way cheat where she had no control after this moment, but it was worth it. Even if it would kinda hurt her feelings if Beca gave Emily the reaction she had wanted for years. 

She turned back, and everyone waited while Chloe picked out a slip, careful to avoid both names. It was weird, but really exciting, not knowing who she would get. She started running through the girls and possible gifts for them while she played around. Finally, she picked one, and didn't open it, like she always did, acting like this year was no different.

But it was, and no one suspected a thing.

Chloe shoved the bag of names towards Emily, holding it in a way that held Beca's name in the air and covered the others with her fingers. Surprised, Emily did as expected, grabbing for the top name and shoving it in her pocket. Chloe gave her a smile before moving to Aubrey, trying not to watch Emily too hard as she opened her slip. She held in a grin as Emily read the name and her eyes widened, face going from surprised to excited to anxious, and Chloe looked away before Emily could look up at her in shock. She had been filled in the very first year, probably by Fat Amy, on the redhead's tradition of trying to break Beca with the perfect gift. While Aubrey was carefully going through the names, making Chloe panic slightly every time she went towards the bottom of the pile, Emily was still looking between the slip and Chloe in disbelief.

Finally Aubrey picked, and Chloe moved to Beca. It was the moment of truth. Even if Beca didn't choose the right slip, at least Emily did, so there was still some good out of it, but the best possible situation was them both getting each other. Chloe could see Emily's face during the exchange, elated at her success in gift giving and that Beca gave her something perfect for her.

Crap. Chloe really hadn't thought this through. What if the two of them got shitty gifts for each other?

Well, it was too late now; the names were chosen, and she, Beca, and Amy were on their way to their shared apartment to pack.

Being the good friend and romantic she is, Chloe couldn't help but pester Beca over who she got, anxious if her plan has and will work.

"I'm not supposed to tell, Chlo." Beca didn't seem annoyed at her, rolling her eyes and doing that smug mini-smirk. 

"Okay, but I should be the exception."

"This was your idea! Isn't the excitement and whatever your whole thing? The anticipation, suspense, all that crap you live for during the holidays?" On the outside, Chloe remained plucky and playful, but on the inside she cursed how well they knew each other. That's what she got for attaching so quickly to the short girl, but this was the grave she dug for herself.

"Yeah, and it's fine as long as I'm not the one you picked! Please, if you tell me I'll tell you!"

Beca simply stared at her, eyebrows raised and face unimpressed. Chloe grinned wider. "No, Chloe."

For the rest of the day she gave it up, but when she could she dug around Beca's room for the slip, even digging through the trash. She didn't find anything but a disgusting amount of Taco Bell receipts, empty bags of chips, and torn-up pieces of paper that Chloe assumed originated from work. She'd nearly forgotten Beca had been fired-or, quit, she claimed. Chloe didn't know what to believe, knowing that Amy wasn't the most truthful person, but also that Beca had quite a lot of pride. Which explains why she most likely kept the slip on her wherever she went, now that she knew Chloe was desperate to find out. Again, Chloe wished for a second that they weren't so close. Then she pushed that away, because it was stupid and it was amazing to know Beca knew her so well.

Really, Chloe owed a lot to Beca being her friend. She doesn't know how long she could have gone her first senior year, enduring Aubrey's drawn-out breakdown without the snark and the rebellion. It was awful seeing Aubrey, her very best friend, the girl she grew with since they both joined the Bellas, ruin herself and the group. Beca saved the Bellas, and she probably saved Chloe's friendship with the blonde. 

Sometimes Chloe wondered why they ended up friends. Surely no one would think they would, with how differently they act. Beca was so withdrawn, and quiet, and Chloe wasn't. Like, at all. And now here she was trying to set Beca up with someone else who isn't at all. Though, Emily is actually more similar to Beca than Chloe first thought. Yeah, all the Bellas loved music, but those two are music, it flows in their blood. Music is who they are, it's what they love most, it's how they express themselves. Beca is the melody, subtle but so strong, behind Emily's lyrics, out there but deeper than face value, every word having purpose and supported by the beat so perfectly.

Damn, Chloe was better at matchmaking than she thought.

.

Chloe wasn’t quick to let anything ruin the holidays. Not even being kidnapped and threatened and then jumping off an exploding boat. Admittedly it shook her up, but then they were safe! And Beca was opening for DJ Khaled! And they were together!

“Secret Santa!” She yelled after they all hugged Beca.

“Weird timing but, you’re right. We need to exchange presents.”

Chloe had been kind of distracted from her original mission, with trying to win the competition and also...well, Chicago. But she swore she saw Beca glance over at Emily, and she hadn’t been that anxious since-

Well since a couple minutes ago when her life was in danger and also she was performing Toxic by Britney Spears for Fat Amy’s Dad who was a criminal?

Whatever. She was excited. Her plan might be working.

They decided that the present exchange would happen before Beca’s performance. Like, directly before, when Beca already had hair and makeup done and already in that sparkly outfit. They were almost kicked out but Beca talked to Theo and let them stay backstage until it was time to take the front row and watch.

Chloe, as always, went first. She made a feint towards Beca, then turned at the last moment towards Cynthia Rose. The girls kind of went wild. Beca looked a little bit scared, glancing around, finally going through the true meaning of Secret Santa.

Everyone exchanged, mostly tourist-y knickknacks from the countries they’d visited, some dumb jokes. Amy, despite being assigned Aubrey, gave everyone wet wipes. “To keep you Evermoist,” she said with a big grin, and there was groaning all around but Chloe’s heart was big with love.

Finally, Emily went up and towards Beca. Even though they were the only two left, the girls went a little giggle-y, and they looked at Chloe like they knew.

They might've known. Beca and Emily probably had plenty of cute moments that Chloe missed. 

"I, uh, well I kind of panicked when I got you," Emily started. She looked like she was panicking now. Beca did, too. Both of them looked over at Chloe; Emily was begging for help as if she hadn't already gotten the gift and was in the middle of handing it over, while Beca was wild. Chloe noticed that she wasn't holding anything, and panicked a little herself, but she swallowed it down and sent a smile-which one she sent it too, not even she knew.

One of the other Bellas coughed, so Emily turned back to Beca. "Uh, well I had no idea what to get you, and we were going to all these countries-"

Chloe saw that Emily didn't have anything in her hands, either, but she had a little more faith in the youngest member.

"Can I, uh, actually go first?"

Emily nodded really quickly, looking kind of relieved.

"Okay, well, I didn't really know what to get you either. Honestly I didn't expect to get you again, so I used all my ideas up the first time. So I decided I would kind of wing it, hope I would think of something naturally, but..." she gestured to her empty hands. "That didn't really work out." Emily was starting to look nervous, and a little sad. "But- I did think of something. Like, kind of just now, but it's private," Beca glared at all the Bellas, landing on Chloe and Amy the longest. After several seconds, they all left, and Chloe found a spot she could spy from, asking a tech guy to keep her cover. He shrugged and went about his business.

Emily looked really nervous now, but more hopeful than sad.

"If this is, like, a dumb idea, I'm really sorry," Beca reached for Emily's hand, which the taller girl gave very easily. She had a bright grin on now, which made Beca smile a little too, subtle but so real. "But I thought...and wanted to, kind of a lot? And it seems like something you'd, uh, also like-"

Emily put her hands on Beca's face and bent down, kissing her. Chloe had to hold in a squeak of excitement, instead watching as Beca froze, then ease into it, putting her arms around Emily's neck. Emily moved her hands down to Beca's hips, and they stood there kissing for several moments. Beca broke it and smirked.

“You totally stole my idea.”

“We had the same idea,” Emily rolled her eyes. The two stood there, smiling awkwardly and holding hands, until one of Khaled's men had to interrupt. Emily noticed first, backing away with a bright red face, saying bye to Beca with a little wave and heading back to the audience. Beca waved back, that smile that showed she was happy and failing to hide it still on her face, then she turned to follow the man back to wherever she needed to be. Chloe jumped out from her hiding spot, gripping Emily's arms and screaming.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Ahhhh thanks!"

Chloe started and stopped shaking Emily around and pulled her towards the front row.

"You and Shortstack get it on?" Fat Amy greeted them. Aubrey slapped her arm lightly, but didn't take her eyes off Emily, one eyebrow raised in expectation. Emily just blushed and sat down, not meeting anyone's eyes. Aubrey took it as confirmation. The girls started chattering, and Emily got a little more comfortable, still blushing but at least answering questions and accepting their congratulations.

They only quieted once DJ Khaled came out to introduce Beca, and Chloe gave a little glance at Emily, and her heart somehow grew even bigger even though she wasn't a Grinch when she saw the look on Emily's face: her eyes were big and bright, and it seemed to take all her energy not to bounce up and down in excitement. When Beca actually came on? When she started singing? It was so damn cute Chloe could've died then and there. 

Then Beca pulled them all up and Chloe admittedly got kind of distracted, but she didn't miss how they hugged after it ended, how Emily's eyes never left Beca even as she went to talk to Theo, and the second she was done Beca went right back to Emily, taking her hand again.

Chloe didn't really feel the need to inform them that this was all her doing, really.

Maybe later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all I'm actually pretty proud of this. I'd really appreciate kudos and comments please and thank youuuu


End file.
